The Realization
by kruegerfanatic
Summary: This is my first Fan fic ever so please comment and tell me what you think of it. i dont know if its good or not so just say the word and i will write the next chapter. Dont read it if you cant handle R rated stuff 0-0
1. Dr Cox's Ordeal

Ever since Doctor Cox had become chief of medicine, he had been so involved in his work that he had no time for his own family anymore. He hadn't spent quality time with his kids in over 2 months, and most of all he had not been free enough to have sexual intercourse with Jordan. Oh how he missed his "wife." JD had been bothering him to the extreme, and Perry was forced to ignore him once again.

Oh no. it was that tingly feeling again. Perry was beginning to fantasize about Jordan, pulling his focus away from his work. He couldn't hold back any longer, the tingling got stronger. Perry stood up and pushed his chair away, struggling to free himself from his office frantically. His stomach felt funny, and he rushed out of his office and ran down the hallway.

Perry was dodging hospital carts and patients in wheelchairs, and even other doctors, but he didn't care. Perry was desperate.

Dr. Cox opened the bathroom door and ran into one of the stalls. He was alone. He slunk down to the floor and sat for a few seconds. He was so tingly, and it felt funny. He wanted those feelings to just go away. He started to rub his crotch slowly at first, thinking of how he missed having free time again. He couldn't take it any longer! Perry thrust out his hard penis and began to rub it, the back and forth motion causing stimulation as he pictured his sex fantasy. His body jerked as he did, and he let out a long sigh. But suddenly something happened that he had never thought was possible. Suddenly he was no longer thinking of Jordan, he pictured JD. Somehow in the heat of the moment, Perry didn't feel wrong. Somehow, it just felt right. He groaned and started stroking faster. There was nothing wrong with the fact that he was freely masturbating in a public hospital bathroom, fantasizing not of his own "wife," but instead of his most annoying little fan John Dorian. Was there? The tingling got more intense and it started to burn, then came a relaxing feeling of release. Perry starred at his now limp cock, and breathed deeply. He slumped down and put his hands at his side. Eyes closed and hands relaxed. "What did I just do?" He silently thought…

Dr. Perry Cox's day had started out not in the cleanest of ways. He had done something he didn't think he would ever end up doing, and it was probably even illegal. But Perry had so much going on in his life that he just couldn't take it anymore. He tried to go on the rest of his day as normal as possible, but all that was on his mind was JD. Why had he thought of the annoying little bastard at that most intimate time of his own? Did he secretly have a crush on Dr. John Dorian? Was masturbating in a public hospital bathroom illegal? So many questions, so little answers….

Knock knock knock. "Doctor Cox?" It was JD right outside his office.

Perry began to panic, "Hold on a minute!" He rummaged through the papers on his desk, trying to find something that would make him appear as if he had actually been working. JD just walked in.

"Sir, I was wondering if we could start excepting fewer interns. I've got my hands full already and just today they've killed 2 people!" JD exclaimed.

"Will you come to my house after your shift today!" Dr. Cox blurted out without thinking of the consequences of his decision. Perry shut his eyes and laid his head in his hands. Had he really been so lonely lately he had begun to feel bi curious about someone he thought he hated?

"Yes! Of course I would enjoy that so much Sir!" JD smiled and ran off and Perry sighed in relief. It would have been so awkward if JD had declined, but still, what was Perry thinking asking him to come to his house? Was He just so desperate that the borders between male and female had broken and he was suddenly into men?

Perry stacked his papers on the desk, and left his office. "I really need to get some more sleep," he exclaimed out loud.

It felt he had only been home for a few minutes when there came a knock at the door. It was JD. "I honestly didn't think you would still come." Dr. Cox said, but deep down inside Perry sort of knew that JD had always had a kind of obsession for him.

"Sir, I still don't quite understand why I'm here, but I feel as though it is a great honor." JD smiled.

"Don't think too much of it Noobie!" Perry barked, "Take a seat and I'll get you a drink." JD sat down in silence, totally confused by his reaction.

Perry returned in minutes with two glasses of scotch in his hands. He offered one to his guest. JD didn't want it, but he wanted nothing more than to gain his bosses affection. But JD and Dr. Cox didn't want the same sort of affection from each other, and JD didn't know that.


	2. The Realization

"Come on Angela, have a drink." Dr. Cox gestured to JD with the drink in hand, "It will calm you down after the long work day."

"Sir," JD began, "I appreciate what you're doing, but I… Okay maybe I can have just a little drink." He grabbed the glass and chugged it. The scotch felt cool against the back of his throat and he smiled. Dr. Cox inched a little closer to him on the couch. "Perry, why did you invite me over here anyway?" JD asked innocently.

"Well Newbie, I just feel that were finally becoming close, and I want you to know that I fully trust you now." Dr. Cox blushed; he knew that this wasn't the full truth however, and felt bad telling his Newbie anything but. JD began to smile, His mentor had always been the kind of man to rip on other people, and now in the spur of the moment, JD felt as if he belonged. It was weird, but JD kind of felt that the older doctor wanted something more.

"Per-per, does that mean that we are friends now, that you won't be afraid to be seen with me in the public?" JD laid his head on Cox's shoulder.

Dr. Cox stomach again began to again feel tingly. _Oh god, here it was again, that strange sensation in his nether regions._

"Betty, I..I..I… AGGGH!" Dr. Cox felt the sensation growing. _God dammit, why now!_

JD shot him a quizzical glance, "Dr. Cox, you seem troubled. Now that were friends, I guess you can tell me anything." He starred in Perry's eyes and gave him a comforting look.

_Ok, here goes. I am about to tell him everything. Why do I always call him girl's names? It's because it makes me feel less wrong about having a major crush on him. Ever since I laid eyes on this kid, I always thought he was so damn cute._ Dr. Cox thought for a minute, then spoke, "Newbie, I don't know how to say this, and I honestly don't know how you will take this either, but I..I..I really like you JD. I've liked you ever since I saw you the first day you came into Sacred Heart. The reason I call you girl's names? It's so I won't feel so wrong about it. I really like you, and the only reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. But I've come to the decision that not telling you would cause me more harm than telling you and finding out that we didn't share similar longings for one another. Truth is, I like you, and I don't want our relationship to change because of it."

Then Dr. Cox heard the words he thought he would never hear come from JD's sexy little mouth, "Me too."

Dr. Cox's mind began to spin, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, I like you too. And to be honest, I was afraid to say anything too. I thought it would ruin our relationship. I always tried to kiss up to you, but you gave me nothing, so I always thought we would always be 'just work partners' until tonight. You've just changed my life, Perry Cox. I didn't think I was ever possible." JD leaned in to touch noses with the older man.

Perry's stomach clenched. _Maybe tonight will be my dream night? Will I be the next person to enjoy nerdy sex with JD?_ Their mouths touched and Dr. Cox embraced JD with open arms as they started to kiss. JD's tongue had begun to search Perry's mouth as they kissed, and he stuck his tongue out and moaned in pleasure. His cock had begun to harden and he pressed it against JD's manly thigh.

_Oh my goodness, he likes me! This might just be the greatest day of my life!_ JD felt Perry's hard penis press up against his leg; this caused JD to get an even bigger erection. He started to slide away from his mentor's mouth, but still licking every surface of the man's body. Down and down he went, and his tongue circled Dr. Cox's belly button. Dr. Cox gave him another pleasing moan. This signaled JD to pull down on Perry's pants, and reveal his pulsing cock. JD started to lick the tip, and Perry moaned with pleasure.

"Fuck me now Newbie, right now!" Perry pushed JD's head so that the entire length of his 11 inch penis was forced down JD's throat. Perry began to thrust into it, and JD moaned. Perry saw this as a sign to pleasure JD, and he began to pull down the younger doctors pants. This revealed his enormous erection, and Dr. Cox started rubbing at it. JD stifled another moan. Perry's entire body shook with his thrusting gasps, "You are so perfect JD! I love you so much!"


End file.
